Aoshi & Kamatari
by delusional-lady
Summary: YAOI. Aoshi and Kamatari are detectives who are partnered together. However, can Aoshi withstand the man's sillyness or will love prevail? Nyahahaha!
1. Prologue of sorts

Aoshi & Kamatari written by: delusionallady Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns them. A/N: Seeing as this is me, the fic is gonna be yaoi. Please, you have been warned so tread carefully. Hey, I know this isn't such a popular pairing but I can't help myself. It's not really serious at the beginning but it might be.. I still have to think about it. I'm also doing another fic which features the same couple. In the meantime, please enjoy this one.  
  
Prologue of sorts..  
  
Spending a whole month as some ahou's bodyguard was not what Detective Aoshi called a fulfilling job. Not when the client was a stupid idiot who didn't deserve to be protected. However, it was the mission he was given and resistance would make him lose his place in the force. There was no time to worry about that now. His contract was over and done with.  
  
He shook his head as he entered the station. By the sound of the chief's voice last night, cases were piling up and waiting for him. "At least it's better than wasting away beside that chump." He muttered.  
  
By the looks on his comrades' faces, Aoshi guessed that the chief neglected to inform them of his return to work. Ah, but who cares about such trivial matters anyway? He wouldn't have time to talk to them anyway since the chief had already hinted about a case on the way.  
  
Ignoring their stunned faces, he walked towards his office and boldly opened the door.  
  
....  
  
Well, there was another thing the chief forgot to say.  
  
"Who are you?" Aoshi asked, although it was more of a command. The woman on his chair didn't seem to be intimidated by his tone. In fact, she merely looked up from her work and smiled cheerfully.  
  
"Ah, you must be Shinomori-san." She said, standing up. "I'm Kamatari Honjo- your substitue of sorts."  
  
Without waiting for him to answer, Kamatari moved away from his desk with her things organized in a box. "I'll see you around." She remarked and went past him.  
  
Aoshi shook his head, still not understanding what had just happened. "Whatever.." He muttered to himself and entered his office. Looking around, he noticed that the chief must have given his office to his substitute, Kama whats-her-name. The whole place was clean and his things were still right where he left them.  
  
Sitting down, the detective noticed a green folder on his desk. This must be the case his chief was talking about. Sparing no thought for what happened earlier, Aoshi got down to business. Barely getting past the first paragraph, his door swung open. He was about to reprimand whoever it was for entering without knocking, but words failed him.  
  
"Gomen nasai for interrupting. Ano..."  
  
It was the woman from before. She looked a bit sheepish and was currently shifting one from the other.  
  
"The chief told me that I was to be your partner on this case." She continued.  
  
Aoshi simply stared at her with a deadpanned look. This woman? This lady was to be his partner? Ever since he started working as a detective, he had never had a partner assigned to him before. Why was a partner needed anyway? And somehow, she did not look like someone who could handle his cases. Why, he bet that she could not even stand the sight of blood.  
  
Standing up, Aoshi excused himself and hurried to the chief's office. He didn't even bother to knock.  
  
The chief was on his chair and it seemed like he was expecting Aoshi to come bursting in as he did not show any surprise.  
  
"Explain." Aoshi demanded.  
  
Chuckling, the old man gestured for the detective to take a seat.  
  
"Kamatari Honjo is a miracle worker. She makes good coffee." He started. Seeing the impatient gleam on the man's eyes, he sighed and decided not to torment Aoshi any longer.  
  
"Actually, Kamatari is.. well.. He's handled all of your cases when you left. And might I say that he's done a perfect job. He's focused and determined and courageous. Aside from being quick-witted and smart, he's also very very useful in our..ahem.. undercover operations."  
  
Aoshi frowned. Although he heard all of Kamatari's accomplishments, there was one thing that bothered him. Why did the chief kept referring him as a he..?  
  
"...undercover operations."  
  
The words finally registered on his mind. Kamatari was very useful for undercover operations because she could go where no man couldn't.  
  
"She's a he!" Aoshi exclaimed.  
  
The chief sighed and nodded his head. "Hai, hai. Now, don't get me started on the whole speech again. He is to be your partner and that is final. Besides, the whole station loves him so why don't you go and talk to him?"  
  
Aoshi stood up and left, his mind still wondering how a woman could be a man.. He wasn't dumb but still.. He entered his office once more and found the object of his confusion sitting on his beloved chair. The whole room went through a complete transformation and was that...?!  
  
Moving closer, Aoshi confirmed that yes, it was a doll collection.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" He asked incredulously.  
  
Kamatari simply tilted his head and smiled. "That's my favorite doll collection."  
  
"Take. Them. Away."  
  
"Where will I put them away?"  
  
"Anywhere but here! Why don't you take them home!"  
  
"No way. I have a separate collection for that. Those are office dolls and they bring good luck!"  
  
"Absolutely not! If I have to work, these dolls have to be discarded!"  
  
"Why?! If you have your tea set, I should at least be able to have my dolls!"  
  
Aoshi growled. He was not used to being challenged like this. And where was the demure lady he had seen a while ago? Didn't he see her..him.. acting all shy and dainty just a few minutes ago?  
  
"Listen Aoshi, I think we should have separate chairs. I'm not against you sitting on my lap but you know office gossips.." He remarked, chuckling.  
  
"Get your own chair then!" Aoshi shouted.  
  
"I already have one." Kamatari answered, still smiling.  
  
By this time, the other officers were gathered outside. They needed not press their ears to eavesdrop for they could hear Aoshi shouting already.  
  
"Amazing... Never thought anyone could provoke a reaction from him."  
  
"Well, that's Kama-chan.. But I wonder if the chief is right in pairing them up?"  
  
"That's their problem, not ours.."  
  
Meanwhile, said chief was in his own office, chuckling to himself and sipping wonderful coffee.  
  
TBC... 


	2. Chapter 1

Aoshi & Kamatari

written by: delusionallady

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns the Rurouni Kenshin characters.

A/N: This is yaoi so please tread carefully. I know some of the characters may seem OOC but I'm not making a serious fic here. Well, not yet anyway.

Chapter 1

It was very late in the evening and men, as it should be, were supposed to be home with their wives or their family. However, this did not apply to Aoshi Shinomori and Kamatari Honjo. Aoshi, well, he didn't have a family. And Kamatari didn't have one either but could you consider him a man to have a wife? Most certainly not! Although the two detectives were total opposites of each other, they contemplated one another- or so the chief thought.

"Hum...hum..dee...dum.." Kamatari hummed softly, tapping his fingers against the dash board. They were out for surveillance and it was getting close to three hours.

"Shut up, Honjo." Aoshi muttered, although he was quite used to his partner's antics already. Kamatari, being his usual stubborn self, did not stop humming his tune but he made it softer, so as not to bother his already hot-headed comapnion.

Hmm.. hot and bothered..

Kamatari couldn't help but let a giggle escape his lips. Aoshi shook his head, wondering how much longer he could stand this torture. Just as he was about to give up and turn the car around, their target appeared.

Perhaps what Aoshi found redeemable in his partner was the fact that he need not tell Kamatari when to get ready. The crossdresser was as alert as he was. With a nod, they both jumped out of the car and tried to catch their man off guard.

"Another job well done!" The chief remarked proudly. Aoshi and Kamatari both bowed their heads in respect to the old man before heading back to their office. It wouldn't take long for another case to pop up but for the meantime, they would have to settle with paperwork.

Aoshi didn't have a problem with doing paperwork. He didn't enjoy them but he was willing to get it over and done with. However, his partner didn't seem to see it that way.

"This is boring. Let's get some coffee, Aoshi." Kamatari pleaded as he slumped on his desk.

Yes, they had already moved past the desk and chair issue.

"Baka, the sooner you start working, the sooner you finish." Aoshi answered without even glancing up at him.

"Aoshi, can I ask you a question?"

"Ignore..ignore.."

"Why is it that you always call me Honjo or baka or ahou?"

"Ignore..ignore.."

"Call me, Kama-chan!"

Ignore..ignore.."

A few hours later, when it was four, and when Kamatari had actually moved his hand to write, Aoshi was still working hard. "Honjo, get me a cup of coffee." He ordered.

There was only a scribbling sound.

Looking up, Aoshi observed that his partner was actually doing some work. However, he still needed his coffee and Kamatari always made one for him.

"Honjo..."

More scribbling sounds.

Aoshi fumed.

"K-Kama-chan." He muttered through gritted teeth.

"Hai!" Kamatari cried out gleefully.

"Get me my coffee."

Kamatari stood up and wagged his manicured finger. "Ah-ah-ah! Not without the magic word!"

"Please get me my coffee." Aoshi repeated.

"Hai!"

A few minutes later, his wonderful and delicious coffee appeared.

It was near sundown and time for everyone to go home. Aoshi arranged his things and saw that Kamatari was still busy doing paperwork. A small smile actually appeared on his face and he murmured a soft good-bye before leaving the office.

A few minutes later, Aoshi went back in quick animated strides. With a quick hand, he snatched whatever it was that Kamatari was so focused on.

"Hey! That's mine!" Kamatari wailed.

Aoshi sighed, a sweatdrop on his face. He should have known better. It was too good to be true.

"What drawings are these?!" He asked, trying to understand the characters. He turned a bit red at some of the uh.. imaginative positions..

"Hey, gimme back my drawing! That's the last page for my doujinshi!"

"Doujinshi?"

"Hai! Saitou x Sano! Don't tell me you've never heard of Rurouni Kenshin before!"

"I have demo.. Saitou and Sano..?"

Kamatari nodded and grinned as an idea popped into his head. He pulled his drawer open and took out a bunch of comic books of some sort..

"These are more Rurouni Kenshin doujinshis! My private collection! You should take them home and see them!"

"Wh-What..?"

"Oh, look at the time! I have to get home. Ja!" Kamatari cried out as he hurried out of the station.

That night, Aoshi was about to go to bed when he remembered the doujinshi collection that Kamatari handed to him a while ago. He shook his head, trying to push the damn drawings out of his mind.

Toss.. Turn..Toss.. Turn..

"This is crazy.." Aoshi muttered but he got up and took a peek at the artworks anyway. He figured that it must be Kamatari's things that wouldn't let him sleep.

Opening the first page, he was surprised to see more Saitou and Sano action. The drawings were beautifully done and Aoshi briefly wondered where Kamatari had learned to draw. It was obviously yaoi but Aoshi didn't mind. He wasn't against homosexuality but he had never really paid much attention to it in the first place. After all, he was voted workaholic of the year, every year.

However, this provided him with questions he was unwilling to answer. He gulped as he turned to the next page, feeling an uncomfortable tightening in his lower body.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 2

Aoshi & Kamatari

written by: delusionallady

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Hey, I got some really nice reviews. I guess this pairing really isn't popular and well known but I feel glad that the readers, well, those who bothered to review anyway, liked it. There was one who said that he/she wasn't really into Aoshi and yaoi but the fic made him/her crack up anyway. That's gotta be one of the best comments I've received. Someone who doesn't really share my newfound love for this pairing actually read and even left a review. Kudos to people like that! :D And that is one of the reasons why I'm updating and writing chapters again! Other than I've finally settled back in school. Ugh! I can't believe I'm back in school. Whatever.

Chapter 3:

"The superintendent is coming today." The chief announced as he paced back and forth, looking at every one of his officers in the eye. Everyone knew what this meant. The superintendent was by no means a nice person. He was very, very strict about the rules and inspected every speck of dust.

Aoshi sighed. Last year, the superintendent came and found a few faults with the police station. They barely survived the interrogation. Now with Kamatari Honjo around, it was all doomed to be a disaster.

"Ah, and Kamatari, the superintendent is looking forward to meet you." The chief said.

Kamatari grinned cheerfully and jumped up and down. "Yay! I get to meet the superintendent!"

The other officials groaned. This was going to be a rough day.

They were soon dismissed and everyone hurried to arrange their desks. The superintendent had a bad habit of snooping around and opening drawers that shouldn't be opened in the first place.

Meanwhile, Aoshi was calmly sitting on his chair. He would have to talk Kamatari into behaving himself today. That would mean no jumping around, no singing around.. and most especially, no crossdressing. If the superintendent wanted to meet with Kamatari, the man would have to make himself presentable. The fate of the station was in his hands.

"Why the long face, Aoshi?" Kamatari asked as he burst inside the office.

Aoshi gave him a hard gaze and pointed at the other chair. Kamatari hopped over to it and planted himself down, his eyes wide as saucers, eager to hear what Aoshi had to say.

"Have you met the superintendent before?" Aoshi asked.

"Superintendent.. superintendent.. hmm.. I've met super bunny and super sausage before but..nope! No superintendent!" Kamatari answered, bouncing around his seat. One glare from his partner made him sit still. For a few minutes anyway.

"Listen, the fate of the station rests in your hands. We need to.. I mean.. Do you really have to wear.. Can't you just.."

Aoshi was interrupted when the door opened. It was one of the younger officers. "Kama-chan, your mail has arrived."

With a huge smile, Kamatari shot out of the office and hurried to the mail area. Already, a lot of girls were crowded around his package.

Aoshi groaned. Why was it so hard for him to tell Kamatari to start acting like a man? Even if just for today. Really, he was getting soft. In fact, he was sure that his nickname had already changed from ice prince to melted popsicle.

"Is there something the matter, sir?" The young officer asked.

Aoshi sighed. "It's Kamatari. He needs to stop acting like some woman because..because he isn't! It's wreaking havoc all over the office! And now that the superintendent is arriving in a few hours.."

Outside, Kamatari stood still, clutching his package to his chest. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes before hurrying as far away as possible.

"Uh..Okay, sir." The young officer said meekly, a bit intimidated by his superior's attitude. It had been three months since he started working here and he had known how terrifying Aoshi could get. However, having Kama-chan as his partner somehow mellowed him down a bit..

A few hours passed and Aoshi had yet to see Kamatari. He could not find the crossdresser anywhere around the office. After circling the whole place a dozen times, he gave up and decided to do a little paperwork. Kamatari was probably off playing with his newest package. What did he care anyway?

He immersed himself in his work, barely noticing the time. In fact it was only when someone proclaimed the arrival of the superintendent that he snapped out of his workaholic trance. He had no time to clean the office up for the superintendent appeared inside his office even before he could think of standing up.

"Aoshi Shinomori, still the workaholic I see." The superintendent remarked as he inspected the whole room. As if he was a tough matron in a girls' dormitory, he traced his index finger on the window sills and on the tables, trying to see how much dust was gathered.

To the old man's surprise, there was not a dot of dirt that stuck to his gloved finger. "Impressive, detective Shinomori. I'm sure your partner has something to do with this. By the wway, where is detective Honjo?"

Aoshi knew he should have an answer ready but he didn't know where Kamatari ran off to. He was about to summon an excuse when a familiar looking person entered the office. He was wearing a clean uniform and had a police beret on his head.

"Detective Kamatari Honjo." The man introduced himself.

Aoshi was surprised. No, he was shocked. Was this really Kamatari? But he was wearing pants..

"Where have you been, detective? Shouldn't you be accompanying Shinomori here to do paperwork?" The superintendent asked.

Kamatari bowed his head, murmuring his apologies. "I'm sorry, superintendent. I was at the garage, working on the patrol car. Its battery got fried during our last case and I needed to fix it in case an emergency pops up."

The superintendent was silent for a minute before grunting and nodding his head. "Very well. Apology accepted." He said before leaving to inspect the other rooms.

The door closed and left the two partners alone in the room. Aoshi simply stared at the man before him while Kamatari kept his eyes on the ground.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 3

Aoshi & Kamatari

written by: delusionallady

Disclaimer: Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Rurouni Kenshin.

A/N: Yes, I'm actually going forward with this story. Hey, this has yaoi so you guys should know better. Anyway, thank you again to all those who reviewed. It meant so much to me. :D

Chapter 4

"What happened to you?" Aoshi asked. Kamatari lifted his eyes from the ground and gave a small smile. "I've decided to stop crossdressing..It gets old after a while.."

That was the only answer he got from Kamatari. Aoshi didn't push the issue since he himself hated being forced to share. What Kamatari did was his and his decision alone. There was no need to explain himself to anyone.

Aoshi decided that the best course of action was to return to his paperwork. The superintendent had already gone through their office and he had nothing more to worry about. Slowly, he sat down and started tackling the pile of papers that waited for him.

As the day progressed, Aoshi realized that it was slightly more difficult for him to concentrate on his work. He kept stealing glances at Kamatari. Not that his partner wasn't working. In fact, it seemed like the young man was indeed working on his own stack of paperwork. There was just something 'off' about him today.

Somehow, Kamatari became another person. A person he didn't know. It wasn't the change of clothing that altered his perspective.. It was Kamatari's eyes.. They didn't shine as much as before.

4 P.M. came and Aoshi got up to make himself coffee. He had decided not to bother Kamatari since the latter was so engrossed with his work. As a matter of fact, he even made a cup for the other.

"Here you go." Aoshi said softly as he laid the coffee on the table. Kamatari looked up, surprise evident in his face. "It will help keep you awake." He added before settling down on his own chair.

Aoshi sipped his own coffee while staring blankly at the wall.

"Arigato.." A small voice said.

Aoshi nodded his head and continued staring at the wall before he turned his attention to the younger man. Kamatari was still focused on his paperwork. It was highly unnatural to see him like this. In the months that he had been with Kamatari, he ought to know.

Dropping his cup on the table, Aoshi stood up and approached the other table. He felt the young man stiffen in front of him.

"Kamatari, something is bothering you. Tell me what it is."

Kamatari smiled, trying to wave the subject away. When the failed, he used a tone he had never used before. It was cold and in a way, it reminded Aoshi of himself.

"I'm fine. I'll deal with my problems myself."

"So you do have a problem. Tell me and maybe I can help."

Kamatari narrowed his eyes.

"Wasn't it you who said that people should just mind their own business and that people have the right to keep things to themselves?"

Aoshi frowned. He did remember saying something like that.

"I did say something like that but remember that people interfere and ask questions because they care!"

At this, Kamatari dropped his pen. He wasn't expecting to hear those words from Aoshi. Not Aoshi. And was he right to conclude that Aoshi cared?

His face crumbled and he felt strong arms wrap around him. Kamatari sighed and felt his tears escape his eyes. He felt weak and pathetic. But that okay, right? It was okay because Aoshi was here right now.

After a while, Kamatari managed to stop his sobs. He wiped his face delicately with Aoshi's hanky.

"Are you going to let me help you now?" Aoshi asked in a gentle voice. Kamatari tilted his head and smiled. "You already did."

The day soon came to an end. Everyone sighed in relief for the superintendent had already gone home. They had survived another year of inspection.

"So, I guess I'll be going now." Kamatari said as he picked up his things. Aoshi nodded. He wasn't ready to go home yet. Not when he still had things to clear up.

Once Kamatari was gone, Aoshi called for the young officer in his office a while ago.

"... and he stayed in the stock room for a while.. I think that Kama-chan heard what you told me a while ago.."

"Is that all? Good. Thank you for the information." Aoshi said and dismissed the young man.

So he had been right in his suspicions. Kamatari did overhear his words. Sighing, Aoshi leaned back and closed his eyes. He had to make it up to his partner somehow. Other than that, he had a few things troubling his mind. They were still connected to Kamatari.

"Kamatari Honjo..." Aoshi whispered. There was no denying that Kamatari was attractive as a man crossdressing and pretending to be a lady.. However, having seen the crossdresser in a man's uniform.. It filled Aoshi's head with images he could not explain.

As a man wearing a man's clothes, Kamatari was beautiful..

TBC...


End file.
